


treehouse

by CameronJames



Series: DNF Song-Based One-Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off a song, Childhood Friends, Dream and George are the same age, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJames/pseuds/CameronJames
Summary: George and Clay are childhood friends. George has a treehouse.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Based off of treehouse by Alex G
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF Song-Based One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100969
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic is the start of a series I've been eager to do, DreamNotFound Song Based One Shots! Some of these may have sequels or second chapters if enough people are interested/if a new part can be written. 
> 
> Without further ado, this is called treehouse and it is based off of "treehouse" by alex g  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yfao3x_evyk&list=RDMMYfao3x_evyk&index=1
> 
> For the sake of the story, both boys are the same age.

_ March, 2004 _

When George was eight, his family had uprooted their entire lives and moved across the country for better jobs. 

George had had to say goodbye to all his friends. 

He’d cried in the backseat of the car for most of the drive. 

It was a rainy day in March, almost to the end of the school year. 

He didn’t want to go to a new school.

He knew that he’d be spending that summer alone.

George hated being alone.

_ June, 2004 _

His dad had built him a treehouse in their backyard in June.

He had told George it would be a fun place for him and his friends to hang out.

He’d smiled down at George, ruffled his hair. 

George spent a lot of time in that treehouse, drawing, coloring, reading. 

He’d decorated it with drawings and little trinkets.

He didn’t really go anywhere else. 

He still hadn’t made any new friends. 

_ November, 2004 _

George’s parents bought him a cat. 

She was a little black kitten, and she’d stolen his heart from her first meow. 

He’d named her Buttons, after she’d been infatuated with the ones on his coat. 

She spent all of her time with him, sleeping in his bed and hanging with him in his treehouse.

She was his first friend in this new town. 

George had started at his new school.

He turned nine this month.

_ February, 2005 _

George had gotten a cowboy hat for Christmas.

He would wear it in his treehouse and trap bugs, pretending he was captain of the bug police.

He drew a little deputy badge and taped it to Buttons’ back. 

She participated in his silly games, occasionally eating one of his bug prisoners. 

No one really tried to talk to him at school. 

His parents were busy with work all the time now. 

He had gotten used to it. 

_ May, 2005 _

George got his dad to make a sign for his treehouse. 

It was wood with the words “Do not enter” burned into it. 

He had it hung right at the bottom of the ladder. 

His parents had told him that there was a new family moving in next door. 

They said they had a boy the same age as him. 

They wanted him to make a new friend. 

George was okay with being alone. 

_ July, 2005 _

The new family had moved in in June. 

George’s parents had invited them over for dinner. 

It had been awkward. 

Their son had also been there. 

He had dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. 

He had freckles all over his nose and cheeks. 

George hadn’t spoken to him. 

_ September, 2005 _

George spent the day laying in his treehouse. 

Buttons laid with him, curled up in a ball. 

He stared at the ceiling, listening to all the sounds around him.

He heard someone climbing up the ladder. 

_ “Go away dad.” _

The boy from next door came into view. 

George asked him if he knew how to read. 

_ November, 2005 _

The boy from next door kept coming.

Most of the time George ignored him. 

Sometimes he told him to leave. 

A lot of the time they sat in silence. 

George didn’t want to admit he liked the company. 

He had learned that his name was Clay. 

George turned ten this month. 

_ March, 2006 _

Clay talked to him a lot. 

He would talk about books. 

He would talk about games. 

He would talk about animals. 

He would talk about anything. 

George would just listen. 

George liked listening to Clay. 

_ July, 2006 _

George and Clay spent the whole summer together.

His father had taken them camping. 

Clay’s parents had taken them to an amusement park.

They both spent a lot of time in George’s pool. 

He got a telescope that summer. 

They would try and see the planets at night. 

There was too much light pollution. 

_ October, 2006 _

Halloween was one of Clay’s favorite holidays, George learned. 

George went as a firefighter. 

Clay went as a dinosaur. 

They got so much candy together. 

Clay took George’s Skittles. 

George took Clay’s Kit-Kats. 

They had a mutual agreement. 

_ April, 2007 _

George and Clay had become inseparable. 

Both their parents had accepted it. 

George’s parents seemed relieved. 

They had sleepovers almost every weekend. 

Sometimes Clay wasn’t able to hang out with him. 

George’s parents fought sometimes. 

He didn’t understand what was going on. 

_ December, 2007 _

George asks Clay why he looks so pale. 

_ “I don’t want to talk about it.” _

He doesn’t push the topic. 

They don’t talk about it. 

They make hot chocolate and watch  _ The Polar Express _ . 

Clay goes home when George’s parents start yelling. 

George cries himself to sleep that night. 

_ May, 2008  _

Clay’s parents had gotten him a cat for Christmas. 

He had named her Patches. 

Patches and Buttons became best friends. 

Just like Clay and George. 

They spent less and less time in the treehouse. 

They had started playing video games together. 

His parents didn’t like him staying up so late. 

_ September, 2008 _

George’s dad spends more time at work than he does at home. 

Clay spends less time with George. 

_ “They don’t know if they can stop it.” _

_ “What do we do?” _

_ “Well we can’t tell George.” _

_ “No… it would break his heart.” _

George overhears his parents talking one night. 

_ January, 2009  _

George’s parents get a divorce. 

George only sees Clay once or twice a week. 

He spends more time in his treehouse. 

He talks to himself a lot. 

His mom moves out of the house. 

They have to go to court. 

George tunes it all out. 

_ June, 2009 _

George eavesdrops on his parents again. 

_ “They have to go to California, it’s the only place that’ll do the operation.” _

_ “Do they think he’s going to make it?” _

_ “They’re not sure. It’s a 50/50 chance at this point.” _

_ “Poor Clay… he’s still so young.” _

George feels tears running down his cheeks. 

He thinks he’s figured out what’s happening. 

_ November, 2009 _

George turns thirteen this year. 

His mother tells him it’s time to go. 

His bags are packed in the back of her car. 

Clay is there. 

He looks like he’s having a hard time standing. 

He still smiles at George. 

George cries as he hugs him. 

_ May, 2010 _

His mother started bringing her new boyfriend home. 

George was polite. 

He didn’t want to call him “dad” though. 

He spent a lot of time in his room. 

He had gotten a phone for Christmas. 

Clay was the only one he talked to. 

They texted a lot. 

_ October, 2010 _

George doesn’t dress up for Halloween. 

_ “It’s for little kids.” _

He doesn’t leave his room that night. 

Clay texted less frequently now. 

He called his dad that night. 

He wouldn’t tell him anything about Clay. 

George has a bad taste in his mouth. 

_ June, 2011 _

Georges meets a new friend at the arcade. 

His name is Nick. 

Nick is very energetic. 

It’s a welcome change to George’s normal pace. 

They spend a lot of time playing video games together. 

Nick is very easy to talk to. 

George tells him everything. 

_ July, 2012 _

_ “I miss you.” _

That text had been left on delivered. 

It had been almost two years since he’d last talked to Clay. 

Nick kept him distracted. 

His mother gets remarried.

She seems happy.

He hadn’t cried himself to sleep in a while. 

_ August, 2013 _

George spent a lot of time studying for his driving test. 

Nick helped him study. 

Buttons was getting older. 

George was scared of losing her. 

He talked to his dad once a month. 

He hadn’t seen him since he’d moved. 

No one talked about Clay. 

_ September, 2014 _

_ “I miss you.” _

That text had been left on read. 

George figured it was a wrong number.

Nick told him it probably was. 

They would be graduating high school soon. 

He didn’t feel as excited as everyone else.

George cried himself to sleep that night. 

_ October, 2015 _

George got accepted into a college near his dad’s house. 

Nick got accepted into the same one. 

He moved out of his mom’s house and back in with his dad. 

Nick lived on campus. 

George’s tree house was still there. 

He asked his father to help him fix it up. 

He had missed going up there. 

_ December, 2015 _

George was 19 now. 

Buttons was getting senile, but she seemed to be here for the long run. 

He did all his coursework in the tree house. 

Someone was coming up the ladder again. 

_ “Can you read?”  _

George hates being interrupted. 

_ “Hey Georgie.” _

George’s head snaps up so fast he thinks he gets whiplash. There, looking up at him from the hole in the floor, was the last person he’d expected to see. He just stares into those vibrant green eyes, his words failing him. 

“I missed you, too.” 

George lets out an ugly sob and shoves his laptop off his lap, tackling the taller boy to the floor with a hug. Clay laughs and strokes his hair as George cries into his shoulder. 

“Where did you go? Why did you stop talking to me? I- I missed you so much!” He says, hiccuping. 

Clay’s face grows sad. He rubs his thumb over George’s cheekbone. Clay tells him everything. About the cancer he’d developed in 2007. About the endless hours of chemotherapy, the invasive surgeries. About how he thought he was getting better, only for it to get worse. About how he couldn’t bring himself to tell George. About how he thought it would be easier for the both of them if he went quietly. Except he didn’t go. He was here, and he was  _ so sorry _ . George listens to every word, desperate to catch up on the years lost between them. He feels bad for the times he’d been mad at Clay. 

George tells him about the nights he spent crying himself to sleep. About how no one would tell him what was happening. About how he’d kind of guessed what had been happening. About how he used to write letters to Clay when it rained. He tells him about Buttons, and about his mom's new husband. About his new friend, Nick. About his first boyfriend. George gets lost in his thoughts, and he feels like he’s drowning in his feelings.

“George?”

Clay’s voice is like a life preserver. 

“Hmm?” 

George is still zoned out.

“Can I kiss you?” 

George blushes scarlet red, trying to figure out if Clay is playing with him. He sees no trace of sarcasm in his best friends eyes. 

“ _ Please. _ ”

Clay slides his hand to the back of George’s neck and pulls him close, his smile taking George’s breath away. George fists the front of Clay’s shirt and closes the gap between them, connecting their lips. The kiss is slow and soft, so filled with love that he feels like he’s drowning again. It feels like everything has led up to this moment. When they pull apart, he realizes he’s crying again. 

“I missed you so much.”

His words are breathy, quiet, ghosting over Clay’s lips. 

“I missed you too, Georgie. I’m not going anywhere now.” 

Clay’s voice is just as quiet, just as soft. 

He closes the gap between them again, tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Clay’s neck. He never wants to let him go, feels like if he does he’ll never see him again. They have to pull apart to breathe, and Clay just smiles at him, looking absolutely stunning in the evening light. They lay next to each other on the tree house floor, and George can’t take his eyes off the boy next to him. 

“Please don’t leave me again, Clay. I hate being alone.”

George’s voice is a barely there whisper, but he knows Clay hears him.

“Never again, George. I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this all in about 5 hours and it made me emotional. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments, kudos, and subscribe if you want to see more DNF content!


End file.
